kiwipie
by Gabriel Aria
Summary: KakaIru, they love each oher but why wont Iruka say so? Why doesn't he 'want' Kakashi? AL yaoi
1. My Books

kiwipie  
  
by; Gabriel-Aria  
  
*Note: This fic is AL, which means, Asexual Love (something I made up, not the pref, but the type of fic). Meaning in which, one member of a pairing is Asexual and doesn't feel sexually attrached to the other, the said person loves other for who they are. It might sound complicated, but..it makes sense to me...go figure.*  
  
pairing; Kakashi/Iruka  
  
***  
  
Iruka was sitting, normally he'd be grading papers and the like but recently... He'd gotten into   
  
the habit of waiting for Kakashi his... 'friend' to show up, make out for a bit, Kakashi would try   
  
to lead him into bed for some 'fun' playing hide'n'seek under covers (he'd refuse), then   
  
Kakashi would excuse himself to the bathroom for some private time with Icha Icha, come   
  
out and snuggle up on the couch together for a while.  
  
Pretty interesting evenings Iruka would admit. Even the days had gotten habitual with seeing   
  
the silver haired man.  
  
Did Iruka ever want to touch the man sexually?  
  
No. Not once. But... why couldn't he?  
  
Did he love him to much to want to?  
  
Does that even make the slightest bit of sense?  
  
No... Not really.  
  
Hence his predicament. Hand on a forehead, elbow upon the table coffee forgotten hours   
  
ago. He was reading in his lap a book on a certain subject.  
  
One that made his stomach churn like fruit in a blender.  
  
Sex, and it's joys for the world.  
  
If he were scrooge he'd say 'bahhumbug!', but that being the case he chose to study   
  
instead.  
  
Oh did he hate it, but being the type of man he was, he'd continue, read something, come   
  
close to a breakdown not understanding, and wet his forefinger moving onto the next page.  
  
Even to himself he was acting a bit too much.  
  
"...Ahh, well, well---Iruki! Reading dirty books!" Kakashi grinned under his pulled over mouth   
  
turtleneck sweater.  
  
Iruka slammed the book shut, eyes pinned to the floor in front of him. "...Kakai...I-I..." He   
  
looked up and frowned to the grinning man. "...I can't believe you'd sneak up on me!" He   
  
pushed the chair away (hitting Kakashi in the process) and walked to the couch, crossing his   
  
legs and then his arms pouting in mock hurt.  
  
"Aww...baby you know I don't mean it! It's just in my nature you know.." Kakashi made   
  
himself comfortable on the couch with Iruka. "..You know I love to make you mad." A pale   
  
hand made it's way to Iruka's cheek, stroking it gently. "..Will you ever forgive a stupid dobe   
  
like me?"  
  
Hmm... Sasuke was rubbing off on Kakashi it would seem.  
  
The book teacher looked to the field teacher and smiled. "Of course... It's just..next time   
  
make some noise hmm?" He leaned onto the offered shoulder, and pale strong arms   
  
wrapped about him, the lips once covered by cloth covered the warm brown hair atop his   
  
hair. A mumble in reply was all the answer he got.  
  
But would Kakashi be so charming if he didn't do the things he did?  
  
Nah. Wouldn't be.  
  
"...Iruki? Care to tell me why you had a highschool textbook?"  
  
Iruka shook his head, being stubborn.  
  
"..Humph. Fine. Might as well... just leave... since I'm not wanted.." He looked away, hoping the younger man would take the bait.  
  
"...No. Kakashi... I wont tell you why. Not now okay?" His voice sounded oddly tired and   
  
worn, like he'd walked quite a distance to find a way home. How mono, and very sexy.  
  
'I am one horny bastard' Kakashi shook his head, inwardly laughing at his inner confessions.  
  
Iruka knew he was horny, so it wasn't actually a confession, just stating the fact in one's own   
  
mind.  
  
Kakashi often thought that way.  
  
"...Hmm... Well, what to do... Perfect night outside---the tides out, full moon and the man I love in my arms. What *to* do..." His voice was a sing-song tone, light and cheerful.  
  
Too bad Iruka felt a bit moody, he was all day today.  
  
"..Kakai... ! I'm too tired right now..I'm got a stack of papers--!" White lips pressed themselves onto his, warm and inviting.  
  
How homey.  
  
Kakashi places skilled nimble fingers behind a brown headed man's knowledge, holding him closer, trying to be part of him. Iruka had no complaints, his on fingers making themselves busy messing about the silver mop of hair.  
  
Not like Kakashi cared anyways. Iruka and Kakashi atop the couch, Iruka fell back taking his role of uke quite nicely and Kakashi... ? Well, he did always liked to see him like this, eyes foggy with a sweet smile and ruffled hair.  
  
Oh yeah, tonight was the night. Kakashi would finally taste that man under his seme powers.  
  
Lowering himself on top of the younger man he smiled sweetly as he could trying to hide the lust in his seen eye. "So pretty... Did you know that Iruki? You're just...perfect. Just right for me." Iruka smiled, at least someone wanted him and his messed up mind. Kakashi assaulted his mouth again with gusto savoring the man would willing ly let him take so much control over him.  
  
His turtleneck lay forgotten on the floor, while Iruka was still intact, Kakashi also had his tent pitched up, and Iruka hadn't even found a campsite yet! Was something wrong with this picture?  
  
"...Iruki...will...it be tonight?" He asked with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.  
  
Iruka pushed Kakashi onto the floor and looked away, standing to touch the old marble hearth, the fire dancing, entrancing and outlining him heavenly. Kakashi stood up, and frowned. "Iruka...what the hell? I can make out with you...but–why not? We've been together..since..well–I met you! Why can't you give up that little scared virgin act and join adults??" He was practicaly screaming, why wouldn't Iruka let him? They could be together! He did love him after all and respected his wishes for time, but a man has hormones to take care of! Iruka turned to face him.  
  
"..I–I Kakashi! I can't! Just give me more time alright? Please...?" He wrapped his arms about himself.  
  
Kakashi snorted. "More time? I've given you all the time it would take anyone else! What's the deal? Don't like me? Are you a fuckin' priest or something? Tell me what the hell's going on!" He stalked over to Iruka, and gripped his wrist, making Iruka's saddened confused eyes meet his angry distant eyes.  
  
"...So what?"  
  
Iruka's brows furrowed with new anger. Why should Kakashi push him so? It was his choice!  
  
"Huh?" Real smart reply scarecrow.  
  
"So what I don't want to have sex now? Why should you care?? Once you do–you'll–you'll find another! It's easy for you! Stick your hand in pants and don't care what you find!"  
  
Iruka wrenched his wrist from Kakashi's grip. Kakashi looked taken back, no one ever said anything to him like that! Sure, most knew of his bi-ness and didn't care.  
  
Why did Iruka seem so angry?  
  
He stepped and embraced the steamed one from behind.  
  
"..I wouldn't...I promise."  
  
Iruka didn't look at him.  
  
"..Yes you would...You've got looks, faire...what do I have? Nothing really..." His eyes found their way to the carpet.  
  
"I wouldn't! Your just the one for me!"  
  
"No! Kakashi! Don't try to change my mind..!" He broke free from the embrace, facing the light haired man.  
  
"You'd leave me when a chick walked by and her skirt rode up! You'd be in her bed faster than–Naruto to a Ramen Bar!"  
  
Kakashi was seriously pissed right now. How dare he say those things!  
  
"Fine! Whatever! I'm outta here you—bitchy little asswipe!"  
  
Kakashi 'poofed', and the room was empty, and Iruka sat down on the couch, picking up the forgotten shirt worn by that..man. Tears were rising to his eyes. Why didn't Kakashi understand?  
  
Outside ontop the roof the same man wondered the same thing...  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
[the next chapters will probably be alot more..vague on what Iruka and Kakashi will be doing...more than likely weird things..like they have a convo while eating kiwi's at Iruka's house...yeah..] 


	2. Open the Door

kiwipie  
  
by; Gabriel-Aria  
  
info: AL, soft m/m, Kaka/Iru, more adult random things.  
  
*Thanks to the people who reviewed, you know who you are, (even though it's only two, it makes me happy) for the reviews. I'll try my hardest to write more chapters, for you people who care to read, for you to read.*  
  
****  
  
The sun was rising in the east, but he still sat there.  
  
Silver hair was shining like silver light with gold to clash.  
  
But--  
  
He, was very saddened.  
  
It was a few days ago he and his beloved dolphin had their argument, and every night afterward the scarecrow would make his way to the top of the home and sit.  
  
Just sit, waiting to be let back inside.  
  
But the door never opened to him.  
  
But--he'll let Iruka have his fit.  
  
He did have more patience than him anyways.  
  
Like the morning, the clouds reveled in the colored.  
  
Soaked it up like orange yellow ink.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
Kakashi always admired beautiful things, Iruka... he did look rather plain.  
  
But where looks everything to him?  
  
Did he really lose his sight to the more perfect being in his arms (once) than become the shallow man he is?  
  
Where did he forget that?  
  
How reflective. He should really think atop rooftops more often.  
  
With a slight poof, he was off the roof and on his way to the school, he might catch a glimpse of the water familiar, his Iruka.  
  
Might...  
  
****  
  
Iruka lay awake on his covers, strewn about him.  
  
He was imagining.  
  
About what? His future... he was old and gray, alone.  
  
The thought made him cringe... he was already twenty-four... and the kids were starting to think of him to be like their dad.  
  
In a way it made him happy... the kids trusting him like that with their problems.  
  
But...  
  
On the other hand, it made him quite... sick? Revolted? Angry... angry at the fact he never wanted a child?  
  
Angry at himself for his lack thereof of wanting someone to worship?  
  
To be his...  
  
To be married in a cozy house in a village that didn't even know him... to do the things he wanted and never wonder why someone would look at him on the street and not ask how he was?  
  
Just...  
  
Just to be alone?  
  
Yeah.  
  
But... see? His thoughts were jumbled again...well, jumbling.  
  
He always kept things organized and orderly, just in case someone needed 'modest, mother-hen Iruka'.  
  
Could he help it he was a bit of a neat freak?  
  
Everything has a place in the world, no need to throw it about like it didn't he always said.  
  
The alarm clock had gone off. But the rings fell on deaf ears.  
  
Too absorbed!  
  
He should think of someone other than himself...  
  
Was thinking about your life a selfish thing?  
  
Is that what was wrong with him?  
  
He gave up his right to love one by loving everyone?  
  
Even when he was a child himself... he wanted someone to love him and when they died (his parents)... he gave it all away to the people...  
  
The ones that cared...  
  
The ones who didn't...  
  
The ones who laughed when he did the things he did for a bit of light to call his own...  
  
And the ones who talked to him outside the shadows of the stage, to help him back on his feet.  
  
He loved them all...  
  
And no one...even knew.  
  
Hence his life in current state!  
  
That's it!  
  
He rose from the bed, upon his knees to make it up, stacking his books and whatnots into respective places.  
  
He looked at the stack of books.  
  
His friends in a sense.  
  
He blinked. Again.  
  
Out of rage he lashed out scattering the bounded writings about the floor.  
  
After walking to the bathroom (and coming out), all clean and neatly fixed up for the day, he picked up a book.  
  
The cover was red.  
  
Wait...  
  
He never owned a red bound book before.  
  
He opened it and his eyebrows rose in realization.  
  
It...  
  
Was a photo album.  
  
It had everyone, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...Hokage, and lots of him and Kakashi, together, apart..it didn't matter what order really.  
  
Some of them were even upside down.  
  
He took out one (an upside down one) and fliped it right-side up, it didn't look the same...  
  
Kakashi had just poked his head out from under some branches of that tree. The one in the center of the park.  
  
That old tree could hold him, That's why he wasn't worried when he was hugged from behind by the tree branches.  
  
Kakashi...  
  
He placed it back into it's spot and placed it on his bedside table, and turning about, walked out of the room turning off the lights.  
  
The books still lay were he'd thrown them.  
  
Much like his mind lately...  
  
****  
  
The school was bustling with happy chatter and noises as the shinobi students made their ways from friends to learn how serve, and protect.  
  
It made Kakashi snort at the thought, but he said nothing, years of 'seen but not heard' by parents and superiors drilled into his brain that policy.  
  
It wasn't that bad really.  
  
After all, no one could read his mind.  
  
...  
  
Was it really?  
  
A curse? No one knew of his ill-tempered love, who sought nothing more than his own meaning of being. He himself never truly questioned 'why'...more like 'when', thinking ahead of his years to protect comrades on missions.  
  
He was good to think that way, and he despised himself.  
  
He couldn't even remember a time he hadn't given someone so much!  
  
His love.  
  
That was a biggie in the book a gifts.  
  
Maybe he was over compensating...  
  
A spotting of untied hair came into view, well it was the back...  
  
He knew.  
  
"Iruka!" He called out to the man, he did stop.  
  
"...Kakashi-sensei...how may I help you? Mind you I've got a class. Don't...you?" Iruka's voice was business like. Kakashi flinched.  
  
"..I--I wanted to...say...I'm sorry."  
  
Iruka turned his head a bit, body following, he was at a three-angle.  
  
The lights from the dusty windows made him sparkle, and Kakashi caught his breath at the sight.  
  
'Beautiful...' he thought to himself.  
  
"...Your...your sorry? Kakashi?" Iruka's voice was full with a odd sort of hope.  
  
"Yeah...I am." Kakashi stepped forward, hands in pockets.  
  
"...I'm..sorry too, Kakai." Kakashi smiled, he still loved him. Even after poking and calling him those names.  
  
Iruka stepped forward, his arms full of books. Kakashi always wondered why he had so many, the first was one of poetry, the next two were workbooks, and the last was a field guide.  
  
Why did he need that?  
  
Kakashi was brought out of his daze when the younger man stepped tip-toe to place a kiss on the fabric of his lips. He had them memorized.  
  
"...Iruka..will you..." Kakashi had his hands on Iruka's shoulders, Iruka's face was nuzzled into the tight plastic gear Kakashi wore, the heat from his strong body seeping through.  
  
Kakashi was so warm...  
  
'He's alive...' Iruka murmured to no one in particular.  
  
"..I have to go, Kakai--my class...!" Iruka had dared to look at the clock, he was already seven minutes late. Kakashi took a glance himself.   
  
Did time really fly by that fast? Kakashi shrugged, placing his hands back into his pocket.  
  
Iruka smiled, and turned about, his back to Kakashi once again.  
  
He was walking away, albeit too swiftly, but enough for Kakashi to stride over to him.  
  
"Iruki! Wait..." He held out his hands.  
  
"..What Kaka--I really really have to get to class! The kids will wonder--"  
  
"..Let'em. This is important."  
  
Iruka sighed, one hand going to his temple, the books were held up against his chest to keep them from spilling out onto the floor.  
  
"..Okay. Fine. What is it?"  
  
Kakashi blanched, then leaned down to whisper in Iurka's ear.  
  
"...Care to let me back in...Iruki?"  
  
Iruka smiled, a slight tinge on cheeks, and Kakashi disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
Their thoughts were on each other until the sun died down that day.  
  
***  
  
TBC... 


End file.
